


Kylo's Darling Apprentice

by weirdifferent



Series: Love, Bread and Fascism [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, General Poe Dameron - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Poe Dameron, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdifferent/pseuds/weirdifferent
Summary: (REYLO.) In a universe where Ben Solo never died, a new generation of self-trained Jedi is finally ready to face Kylo Ren and Rey, who both turned to the Dark Side and belong to different factions wrecking havoc in the new Republic. General Poe Dameron is in charge of a concealed missile launcher, aiming to strike them at the same time. But something won't go according to plan.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love, Bread and Fascism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

They heard the noise of an ignited lightsaber.

Had the time come?

Hansa was conscious of her breathing, of her whole body, of her entire surroundings. She saw Dete turn back to her for a second. His determination electrified her.

She knew. She knew they could do it. She inspected her peers: twenty of them. No one was left behind, no one would stay behind. That was what being a Jedi meant.

… and then, there was another noise: a step.

Her unwavering concentration located it: it was extremely near: but no one was there. Still.

Hansa held her breath, and just looked at the floor. She stayed there, with her head hanging on the side: no one moved.  
There was a scent in the air: like a poignant, pungent essence. Particles floating and silently reaching her nostrils.  
To Hansa, it smelled like death. 

Suddenly, she raised her look: everyone was still in their position. 

It did look like a lot of time had passed.

At that point, Molan Lak made a stop forward and ignited the lightsaber.  
Everyone followed through, as well as her.  
But there no new noises. Nothing.

\-- 

Nobody was leaving the group.

After those few spare noises, it had been hours of silence, of no action at all.  
Rey and Ren were hoping anticipation would terrify them: but they would not give up.  
They had to resist: just the time needed for the hidden missile launcher operated by General Dameron to target them both and shoot them.

\-- 

Hansa lost count of time.<>She couldn’t remember what life was before coming to that place, and waiting for Rey and Kylo Ren to appear.  
They couldn’t leave: and yet someone was looking behind themselves. They started to look unsure.

“What’s that about?!” Dete yelled suddenly at Baku.

He didn’t respond; Temiri glanced Dete sideways as a response and made a step forward.

“We are not leaving.” He announced to Ren and Rey.

Everyone was, still, still: but Hansa could tell they were uneasy. They were suffering.

Her anger was building: their plan was working.

Suddenly, she walked forward, with heavy steps and a furious pace;  
when she turned around two hooded figures jumped on the other Jedi, at exactly the same speed, clashing  
their weapons together twice and then onto them: Hansa kept her lightsaber up, as they fought their way through. 

Their slashes were always perpendicular: each move was fast and synchronised; all the other near Jedi had fallen before her, and she had to guess the movement: horizontal and up worked, and she was merely pushed back. 

Temiri and Dete charged them, but they were cast away, as Rey and Ren raised their hands at the same time.

“… it’s you.”

As Rey pointed at Dete, he charged at her: she avoided the hit, and was attacked by everyone behind them. 

Hansa joined in.

“Hit her lower!” Ren yelled, as Rey was now surrounded “Lower!”

“Point upwards!” Rey retorted, to those handling him.

Zax managed to slash at him.

“Good…” she commented with a wry smile.

After that, Kylo just threw him away, and fought off everyone else to reach her.

They joined hands and started to slash in opposite directions.

“Here, they were together” Hansa thought, as the missile launcher had to be set off: but they were too quick. 

The attacks were synchronised again; and then, they switched weapons: Rey came at her with the crossguard, fighting exactly like Kylo Ren. Hansa kept up with her, then jumped back, as she sweeped the floor and went at her with the crossguard to her neck.

Suddenly Dete came and slashed near her back: she dodged to switch weapon again and throw him the double-edged sword, but he was intercepted by Ren.

Hansa was dazzled by that move. She wanted him to hit Ren with her lighstaber?

“You are a good one” she heard Ren say.

“Very interesting.” Rey commented, as she again turned to Hansa and slashed with much more force than before. 

Zax too came to her help trying to fight her off: now it really did look like she was singling Hansa out.  
She fought, with all that she could, as Rey jumped and twirled in front of her.

“Untrained” she commented, under her mask “Undeveloped. Not a Jedi, not even close. Who are you, Hansa?”  
Hansa breathed in and out, panicking, as her hands barely held her lightsaber.

“It took me a while too” Rey said, with a falsely compassionate tone “To figure it out.”

“I’m Hansa” she then replied, fighting her decisively.

“That’s not enough.”

“She needs my guidance” Ren said, coming towards her amidst all of them “Just like you did.”

“You did not guide me.” Rey answered sternly “I guided YOU.”

All Jedi were on them, again: in the midst of it all, Uyuti managed to scrape Ren’s shoulder, and he flinched. 

“The time is now! Strike him!” Rey yelled “Go! Go at it!”

She stayed still. Ren’s crossguard lit up the space between them, while the dimmer light of her saber was her protection.

Hansa felt, believed in her core that she COULD strike him…

… when she saw Rey hit Detearaan.

“NO!”

She lunged for her, but couldn’t reach; he fiercely parred the strike, and proceeded to hit back, and again, and again, until… the lightsaber went right through her chest.

Rey rattled and fell on the ground.

-

Hansa couldn’t fathom it.

  
She wasn’t getting up.

Kylo plummeted onto her, felt her chest and shook her.

But it was done.

Detearaan stepped up, his lightsaber risen.

  
He was ready to face him, and was still too close for the missile launcher to set off.

Kylo Ren slowly rose from her body, his mask hiding his emotions and his intentions.

“Finally” he then pronounced.

“That’ll be you too” Dete threatened.

“Yes?”

Kylo’s tone expressed surprise and sincere curiosity.

“Yes.”

“Excellent.”

Hansa noticed Ren’s fingers were trembling.

He put his hand flat on the floor, and then clenched it into a fist.

“You… killed… our unborn child.”

That sentence and that broken amplified voice echoed into the room like an explosion.

And yet, there was silence.

Dete’s eyes widened, as he touched his chest in agitation and grief.

An innocent life was interrupted because of him.

Hansa was still on the floor, destroyed as if it had been her.

Kylo slowly rose, as everyone watched.

Nothing was said.

“I am incredibly sorry for your loss”

Molan Lak’s sincere voice was a relief.

There was no response.

Dete still stood, but his expression was pure shame.

Until Kylo Ren’s lightsaber lit up.

The missile came: but it was redirected to them.

Hansa felt the earth crackling around her, a pain right in her head through her ears, when someone grabbed her and pulled her away, as the war began again.

Except it was not a war.

It was slaughter.

“DETE!” she called desperately across the corridor: but it was no use.

“EVERYBODY!!!” Molan Lak yelled, as he desperately fought to his fall “GO BACK TO THE SHIP!”

Temiri was dragging her away, and she saw Zax and Sasele run to the forest.

“Rey’s death made him much stronger…”

“But…”

Temiri was in tears, when they saw Farrax plunge towards them: Zax extended his arm and managed to get him, as the others were already all on the ground.

With infinite shame, Zax started to leave.

“We can’t give up. They wouldn’t want us to give up.”

“We CAN’T LEAVE THEM!”

“Hansa, I’m sorry. Let’s go.”

“NO!”

“For once… the Jedi must survive. We will bring them justice.”

A group of troopers circled them: they were able to cut through and run all the way back to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Detearaan was on his knees: around him lay the corpses of his fellow Jedi.

Kylo was standing in front of him, his lightsaber still ignited…

… when he turned it off.

Dete furrowed his brows and bit his tongue.

“Get up” the amplified voice ordered him.

He got up.

“What will be of me?” he then asked.

“From now on” Ren announced “I will be your new Master.”

Dete bowed his head. 

Deep down, he already knew. 

“Thank you, Master”

His voice broke: he was in tears.

“Don’t thank me. You have brought this upon yourself” Ren stated, walking towards him “You have greatly outshined your friends and deservedly gained your spot. But, more importantly… you provided my victory.”

Dete looked up. The two factions had seemingly stopped fighting each other and were now concentrating on the Republic fleet.

“And now” Ren ordered, summoning him forward as his mantle brushed the ground “Let’s join them.”

\---

“How are we leaving him behind…?”

“Ren has become too powerful to beat” Temiri retorted, managing the ship “The fact he let us slip through his fingers is incredible enough!”

“What will be of Dete, then?!”

“Hansa, I don’t know.”

“How can you say you don’t know?!”

“We just lost all of them!” Temiri’s expression went from scorn to disgust “He is… I shouldn’t say it.”

“Say it!”

“If I do, I’ll stoop to his level. And we aren’t supposed to do that.”

“Yes, but we…” Hansa got up “… the last Jedi, they were wiped out, because of who they were! We can be different, at least enough to survive! ”

“We’re different. We fled” Temiri closed his eyes and sighed.

“The Jedi wouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes. And we should get back!”

Sasele and Farraks shuddered.

“He’ll kill you, then” Temiri asserted “He’ll kill us all.”

“We must hunt him out when it will be safe to do. As soon as we uncover what’s behind this power that he unleashed on us.”

“But can’t you imagine, just for a second, that we could at try and rescue him?”

He looked at her.

“Hansa. You don’t understand. Dete’s gone.”

“What…?”

“He was gone as soon as he killed their child.”

Hansa looked at him in horror.

“He’s not gone. He will never be like him!”

“It was his plan. All along. Whoever killed Rey… lost. Because an innocent life would have been lost with her. And the Jedi cannot afford to lose… innocent lives.”

“What do you mean, you think he planned this?!”

“I don’t know for sure. But, I think… it’s reasonable enough for him.”

“But, we promise you… we WILL get him back as soon as we can.”

Farraks hugged Hansa. 

After that, everyone was done talking.


End file.
